Paul Prozen Gunther
Paul Prozen Gunther is the Son of Gunther Prozen and an inhabitant of the Planet Zi. His Primary Zoid is the Berserk Fury. Appearance Like his Father, Paul Prozen Gunther appears as a tall well built man with cruel red eyes and stark white hair. In his youth as a Commander he wore his hair somewhat shaggy at neck length. He wore his hair long and held in a loose pony tail and commonly wore white armor accented with red that matched his eyes. Prozen has very angular face with the outer sides of his eyes bearing an up swept angle and he lacks any facial hair except for eyebrows and eyelashes. Personality Unlike his Father, Paul Prozen Gunther is a mysterious, yet knowledgeable individual. He usually takes a backseat when priorities involve the scientific knowledge of Dr. Robotnik. Abilities Paul Gunther pilots a special Berserk Fury albeit with a Death Saurer Color Scheme. Zoids Berserk Fury His Primary Zoid is the Berserk Fury. The Berserk Fury is a Tyrannosaurus-type Zoid, created by the Guylos Empire, and used during the various wars on Zi. His Custom Berserk Fury is directly derived from a wild Zoid type, rather than being an artificial body. In this case, it is derived from a wild Tyrannosaurus Type Zoid. As a result of this, the Fury is very agile and responsive, and more intelligent than a normal Zoid. The Fury's speed and agility are further enhanced by the numerous thrusters mounted on its body, which allow the Zoid to hover a short distance above the ground. Its power is said to surpass its predecessor, the Geno Breaker and Mecha King Ghidorah. The Berserk Fury is armed with a Charged Particle Cannon as its main weapon, based on the Death Saurer's signature weapon. As a backup, it is also equipped with a pair of multi-function blades known as Buster Claws. Each Buster Claw can act as a powerful beam cannon, a high-speed Magnesser drill, or an E-Shield generator. They can also be used to enhance the power of the main Charged Particle Cannon. In the anime, as well as in the games and the TOMY promo footage, the Buster Claws were shown have the additional function of secondary Charged Particle Cannons, allowing it to fire three Charged Particle beams simultaneously, giving it more power in a single blast than almost any other Zoid of the same size. It's X Mode has the capability of Flight in escorting the Egg Fleet. His Custom Berserk Fury is Equipped with RX-79-9 Banshee Gundam's Beam Rifle and a Bazooka with 200 pound missiles. Gojulas Giga His Secondary Zoid is the Gojulas Giga. It has the extreme Godzilla design influences like other Zoids in the Gojulas line, it boasted extremely thick armor and highly destructive rapid-fire weapons, as well as advanced sensors and sonic weaponry; the Super Sound Blaster was designed to amplify its roar to deadly volumes, rattling apart Zoids it couldn't reach to destroy in melee. In actual combat, it proved nigh-unstoppable, going down on record and in many promotional catalogue texts as the single strongest Zoid of its era. Death Saurer His previous Zoid is the Death Saurer. His Custom Death Saurer which it awakens during Paul's Early times in Planet Zi weighs 4000 tons, 32.99 depths and 290 meters. His Custom Death Saurer was armed with a new weapon, the Charged Particle Cannon. This weapon, long considered to be one of the most powerful ever mounted on a Zoid, was capable of leveling almost any target in a single blast. No form of armor or defense was effective against this weapon. While many other Zoids have mounted Charged Particle Cannons as well, the Death Saurer's is still the most powerful. Background Early Life In the Year 2041 of the ZAC, Paul Prozen Gunther was born in Planet Zi but under unknown circumstances, he was transported to Dens. During his life, he had constructed the Berserk Fury for the first time in an effort to help the people fight the Mavericks and other threats in the Izumo Continent. After all the battles Paul fought, Paul Prozen decided to rest after helping Paul Gekko at the Ka Boa Bu. At some point Dr. Eggman recruited him thus making him a Member of the Eggman Empire. Career of the Eggman Empire A Fews Later, Dr. Eggman have constructed the two Ultimate Weapons much to Paul Gunther's Surprise. Eggman assigned Paul Prozen into the Egg Fleet escort in his Berserk Fury to Planet Azure. Paul accepted the assignment and escorted the Egg Fleet and the Super Egg Providence to Planet Azure so that Dr. Eggman can conquer the Universe and to control the Planet. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon